I Just Know I Love You! (Sequel Broke Up!) (Repost)
by araraaa
Summary: Aku tidak peduli dengan segalanya... Yang kutau aku hanya mencintaimu dan akan mendapatkanmu kembali! /baekyeol /exo fanfiction /repost /ganti summary yang lama lupa soalnya.-.
1. Chapter 1

Seq for Broke Up! This is for you who are exo fans or chanbaek shipper enjoy the story

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit saat Baekhyun sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Tragis, memang. Chanyeol tidak menyangka, namja yang begitu ia cintai itu kini telah meninggalkannya. "Bukankah aku selalu memintamu untuk menjaga hatiku, Baek?"

Sejak kemarin, ia memang melihat suatu keganjilan pada diri Baekhyun. Namja yang biasanya tertawa lepas itu, nampak menahan sesuatu. Senyumnya memang manis seperti biasa, namun terlihat dipaksakan. Dan hari ini, Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan sepihak. Bahkan, tanpa alasan? Itu sangat menyakitkan dan aneh, bagi Chanyeol.

'Hanya ingin...' Bagus sekali Byun Baekhyun! Dua kata tak bermakna itu mampu menjadi panah yang menembus hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar miris.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menanyakan -setidaknya- apa alasan Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Jika Baekhyun mau menjelaskannya, ia berjanji apapun itu ia akan berusaha untuk menerima. Berusaha untuk melepas Baekhyun. Namun, Baekhyun tetap bungkam. Ia tak berniat menjawab apapun.

Chanyeol memang tersenyum, seperti biasa. Bertingkah idiot, seperti biasa. Tertawa lepas dengan suara berat nan menggelegarnya itu, seperti biasa. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, lebih detail, lebih seksama, tatapan terluka itu tetap memancar. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya memerah menahan aliran bening yang siap untuk tumpah. Namun karena Chanyeol sadar ia adalah lelaki, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Membuat orang lain khawatir tak akan membantu apapun.

.

Kemarin lusa, mereka mengakhiri hubungan. Atau lebih tepatnya Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa senang, karena Baekhyun tidak menolak sat ia menariknya keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran kosong.

"Kita masih punya urusan," Chanyeol mengingatkan. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Dan itu, kembali menyakitinya.

"Jawab aku! Kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak?" Sungguh bukan niatnya untuk membentak. Hanya saja tingkah namja didepannya ini benar-benar membuatnya muak. Just say it, maka masalah akan selesai dan -mungkin- Chanyeol bisa berusaha untuk melepas Baekhyun.

Dan yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya kembali merasakan sakit dihatinya

"Kurasa, kau akan tahu besok,"

"Oh iya, appamu tidak menelponmu?"

"Bersabarlah Chanyeol. Satu hari lagi..."

.

Chanyeol hanya bermalas-malasan di kamarnya. Panggilan appanya yang menyuruhnya untuk siap-siap ia abaikan. Chanyeol tahu, tujuan mereka saat ini adalah berkunjung ke rumah calon keluarga tirinya. Ya, appanya ingin menikah lagi setelah eomma Chanyeol meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan membantingnya ketembok. Benar-benar kesal karena tak satupun e-mail dan pesannya yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun. Dan dengan malas Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Appa, kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka memasuki mobil.

Sang appa hanya tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Ke rumah calon saudara tirimu,"

"Ya aku tahu. Bukan itu maksudku. Rumahnya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Dia anak yang manis," appanya malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak nyambung. Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Tidak masalah ayahnya menikah lagi, tidak ada ruginya untuk Chanyeol. Namun yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bagaimana jika Baekhyun mengajaknya bertemu untuk membahas masalah mereka pada saat Chanyeol sedang makan malam bersama calon keluarga tirinya?

"Channie? Turunlah, sudah sampai," Chanyeol terdiam saat menatap rumah bergaya minimalis yang berada dihadapannya ini. Sepertinya, cukup familiar.

.

Setelah beberapa kali menekan bel, pintu rumah itu terbuka, belum sempat Chanyeol melihat wajahnya, namja itu sudah membungkuk terlebih dahulu.

Ia terdiam ketika mendapati wajah manis yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama ini ada dihadapannya. Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan disini?!

Chanyeol tidak fokus dengan percakapan antara appanya dengan namja itu. Yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap hanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"Chanyeol,"

"Kita akan menjadi saudara, Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Oh benarkah? Byun Baekhyun kekasihnya, orang yang amat sangat dicintainya, kini akan menjadi saudaranya?

Chanyeol sontak menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang appa. Appanya hanya tersenyum senang, ternyata anak kandungnya dengan anak tirinya sudah saling mengenal. "Appa, benarkah itu?" tanya Chanyeol kaget dan terburu-buru. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ya, dan kau harus memanggilku hyung mulai sekarang..."

.

Chanyeol makan malam dengan tak semangat. Sungguh, masakan calon eommanya -atau mungkin ia harus membiasakan diri mulai sekarang untuk memanggilnya eomma- sungguh enak. Hanya saja, mood Chanyeol untuk memakan masakan lezat ini sedang terbang entah kemana.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai masakanku, Chanyeol?" tanya eommanya. Chanyeol hanya melongo, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kikuk. "Aku sangat menyukainya eomma, hanya saja kurasa aku sudah mulai kenyang..." ucapnya hati-hati dan sopan.

"Dan lagi.. Setelah ini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Baekkie," lanjutnya lagi. Eomma dan appa menatapnya heran sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol menginjak kaki Chanyeol. "Hyung!" jerit Chanyeol tiba-tiba. "Maksudku, Baekhyun hyung..."

.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang Baekhyun. "Benarkah kau hyungku? Kau adalah kekasihku, Baek.." gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar Baekhyun. "Inikah alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, duduk disisi ranjang lalu tangannya tergerak mengelus surai hitam kecoklatan milik Chanyeol. "Aku adalah hyungmu. Itu tidak lagi Chanyeol, kita sudah putus," balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Terlihat manis, namun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memaksakan senyumannya. "Tapi, kita masih sali-"

"Ya, alasanku adalah demi eommaku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan eommaku Chanyeol. Dan aku yakin, kau juga tak mau mengecewakan appamu kan..." potong Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang satunya. "Tapi tidak begini Baek. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Mengapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal? Jika memang begini masalahnya, kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi..." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk. "Maafkan aku,"

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" tanya Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Baek. Aku tidak peduli kalau kita memang saudara tiri. Yang aku tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku hanya tahu untuk mencintaimu,"

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan Chanyeol disisinya. Ya ampun! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertidur di kamarnya. Baekhyun berusaha melirik jam dinding lalu hendak membangunkan Chanyeol ketika menyadari hari belum terlalu siang. Baekhyun berniat mengajak Chanyeol lari pagi.

"Yeol, ireona..." Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol pelan. Tubuh besar itu hanya menggeliat pelan lalu meraih guling untuk dipeluk. Baekhyun yang takut acara lari paginya batal hanya karena membangunkan Chanyeol pun mengambil jalan pintas. Didekatinya telinga kiri Chanyeol lalu menariknya kencang. "PARK CHANYEOL IREONA!" teriaknya. Chanyeol -yang kaget- sontak membuka matanya dan mengusap telinga kirinya. "Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Kau sangat-sangat tega membangunkan kekasihmu dengan cara seperti itu!" jerit Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalingkan muka.

"Kekasih? Kau adalah adikku, anak nakal.." gumam Baekhyun sambil mencubit hidung Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa lalu berlari keluar kamar. "Eomma! Anakmu yang satu lagi benar-benar nakal!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Eommanya hanya mentapnya aneh. "Jangan berlari saat kau turun dari tangga Baekkie! Nanti terjatuh!"

"Baekhyun!" dan eommanya hanya tersenyum mendengar suara lain dari arah kamar Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol masih tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya. "Yeol! Cepatlah!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol membesarkan matanya. "Baek! Kau terlalu cepat!" teriak Chanyeol balik sambil berjalan pelan. Ia berhenti sebentar dan bertumpu pada lututnya sambil mengatur nafas. Lari pagi bersama Baekhyun ternyata bukanlah hal yang menarik dan menyenangkan. Setidaknya, itu menurut Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol. "Adikku yang jelek, kau itu terlalu lemah. Payah," ledek Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik, "Berani sekali kau?"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Sungguh lucu dimatanya. Chanyeol menoleh, "Hei, appa pulang semalam atau menginap?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh. Baekhyun meninju lengan kirinya cukup keras. "Tentu saja pulang! Tadi eomma bilang kalau appa semalam mencarimu dan menemukan kita tertidur," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Lagipula, kalau appa tidak pulang, appa mau tidur dimana?!" tanya Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 9 dan Chanyeol terlihat sudah sangat lelah. "Baek, kau benar-benar akan menjadi hyungku?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Dua. Kau sudah menanyakan itu dua kali. Ya, aku adalah hyungmu," jawab Baekhyun sesantai mungkin. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, dadanya berdegup kencang. Terlebih saat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggigir bibir. "Sejak... Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah,"

"Benarkah?" kali ini Chanyeol mulai mengikuti Baekhyun yang masih berjalan. Berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Ya,"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. "Tapi, kau bukan hyungku. Kau tak pantas menjadi hyungku," gumamnya. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau adalah uke-ku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi uke-ku," lanjut Chanyeol, berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Dia... Marah?" lirih Baekhyun.

.

TBC

Hohohoo... buat yg minta sequel, nih aku kasih, hehe review yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP 2 IS UPDATE!

Enjoy the story!

Baekhyun berlari memasuki kamarnya dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun berlari kearah kamar mandi dan membukanya, tidak dikunci. Dan Baekhyun menemukan keadaan kamar mandi itu kosong. Baekhyun kembali berlari, kali ini tujuannya dapur atau ruang makan. Dan tetap, tidak ada Chanyeol disana. "Eomma, Chanyeol kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, sambil menghampiri eommanya yang duduk di ruang tv.

"Oh, tadi Yeol pamit pulang. Katanya appa sudah mencarinya. Memangnya dia tidak pamit padamu? Loh, bukankah kalian tadi pergi bersama?" eomma Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Lalu beralih duduk disisi eommanya. "Tadi dia pulang lebih dulu. Jalannya sangat cepat dan aku tertinggal," gumamnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang eomma. Eommanya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus surai kecoklatan milik putranya.

"Kalian sangat dekat ya," gumam eommanya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun membeku. Kami jauh lebih dekat dari yang sekarang, kalau eomma mau tahu, batinnya. Lalu beralih menatap eommanya. "Kapan eomma dan appa akan menikah?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Wajah eommanya berubah drastis. Dan Baekhyun makin tidak mau mengecewakannya.

"Dimajukan, sayang. Karena tadinya kami pikir kau dan Chanyeol tidak akan akur, tapi ternyata kami salah. Jadi, pernikahannya dipercepat saja. Bulan depan," ujar eommanya setengah berbisik pada kalimat terakhir. Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mengatakan, "Baguslah. Aku senang jika eomma senang," dengan senyuman palsu.

.

Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya disofa. Appanya sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya dilantai atas. Dan Chanyeol sangat malas untuk menghampirinya untuk sekedar menyapa.

"Chanyeol? Kau sudah pulang?" sapa sang appa. Chanyeol sontak bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya. "Ne.." appanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana semalam? Kalian tampak begitu dekat," Chanyeol mendengus. Andaikan saja pertanyaan itu dilontarkan setelah ia dan Baekhyun menikah, ia pasti akan dengan semangat menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Ya, baik saja. Tadi pagi hyung mengajakku lari pagi," gumam Chanyeol. Terlalu malas untuk memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan hyung. Terlebih, dengan alasan mereka akan menjadi saudara. Appanya kembali tersenyum. "Pernikahan appa dan eomma akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Bersiaplah dengan hyungmu, Chanyeol,"

Dan lagi, Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah masam dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk dikursinya seperti biasa -tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Baekhyun menukar kursinya dengan Kai-. Dan suasana kelas lebih sunyi dari biasanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kearahnya sambil melirik Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk berciuman. Oke, itu pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa.

"Tumben kau datang lebih pagi dariku," gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencibir. "Tumben kau tidak menungguku di gerbang," balasnya. Chanyeol meringis. "Aku menunggumu sudah menunggumu sejak tadi tapi kau yang tidak muncul," kali ini Baekhyun yang meringis. "Maaf, Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun. "Tak apa, hyung..."

Baekhyun terdiam.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya hyung. Benarkah hyung? Benarkah... Chanyeol sudah melepas Baekhyun? Oh, Baekhyun merasa rencananya untuk membuat eommanya bahagia menjadi senjata makan tuan.

.

Baekhyun terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Sebulan lagi... Ia dan Chanyeol akan menjadi saudara. Saudara? Terlihat begitu aneh dimata Baekhyun. Dan terdengar begitu asing ditelinganya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga hal itu akan segera terjadi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Baru saja menutup pintu, pintu itu sudah diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya.." sapa Baekhyun malas. Namja didepannya hanya tersenyum. Lalu berjalan memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

"Baek, kapan eommamu menikah dengan appa Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo to the point. Baekhyun menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa lalu menyalakan tv. "Bulan depan. Dan kau harus datang Kyung!" ujarnya sambil mengganti-ganti channel. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku dan Kai akan datang, yah mungkin saja kau butuh bantuan. Aku akan membawakan 5 kotak tisue jika kau menangis nanti," Kyungsoo ikut duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melemparinya dengan bantal. "Sial! Untuk itu, tidak usah! Terimakasih! Aku tidak akan menangis Kyung!" jerit Baekhyun.

"Baekkie? Sudah pulang? Oh, ada Kyungsoo juga?" sapa sang eomma saat mendengar jeritan Baekhyun. Seketika Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. Takut-takut keceplosan. Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk. "Ne, eomma. Eomma ada di rumah? Bukankah beberapa hari ini eomma tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi. Eommanya hanya tersenyum.

"Belakangan ini, eomma mengurusi pesta pernikahan eomma dan appa. Kami juga memilihkan pakaian untuk kalian. Agar kita terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan dipesta nanti," cerita eommanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. Keluarga? Uh, itu terlihat seperti candaan yang SANGAT tidak lucu bagi Baekhyun.

"Ah! Dan, sebulan itu, tanggal tepatnya kapan ahjumma?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meringis. Kurang ajar betul Kyungsoo! Bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin Baekhyun ketahui!

"Ah itu, akan dilaksanakan hari sabtu tanggal 27 nanti. Pestanya mulai dari jam 6 sore. Pastikan kau datang, Kyungsoo!" ujar eomma Baekhyun bersemangat. Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya. Senyum eommanya adalah impiannya. Dan ia, tak mau merusaknya.

.

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Tanpa diminta ayahnya selalu bercerita tentang pernikahannya dengan eomma Baekhyun dua puluh sembilan hari lagi. Chanyeol sampai bosan. Appanya sangat cerewet layaknya yeoja! Astaga!

"Appa! Appa! Astaga cukup! Aku baru pulang bahkan belum berganti baju! Appa astaga!" Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kencang hingga membuat rambut rapi itu kini acak-acakan. Chanyeol pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari appanya.

Chanyeol membanting pintu kamarnya. Sedikit menunduk kemudian jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya sakit, terasa berdenyut. Dan itu hanya karena pernikahan appa dan eommanya. Chanyeol berusaha berpikir, bagaimana cara memisahkan dua orang yang telat jatuh cinta itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol lebih dulu mengenal Baekhyun dan mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Sedangkan appa dan eomma? Mereka baru bertemu satu tahun yang lalu!

Chanyeol berbaring dilantai. Tatapannya lurus menuju lampu kamar yang mati. Chanyeol menerawang. Baekhyun itu orang pertama yang merebut hatinya. Baekhyun juga kekasih pertamanya -tentu saja-. Dan Baekhyun, orang pertama yang membuatnya nyaman bersosialisasi.

Chanyeol adalah seorang remaja akhir yang tidak suka berteman. Dia -sejak kecil- tidak mempunyai teman. Dulu ia sempat berkenalan dengan beberapa teman Elementary School-nya, namun mereka semua takut begitu mendengar suaranya yang tergolong berat. Sejak itu, Chanyeol lebih suka sendiri.

Namun Baekhyun yang mengubah semuanya. Dia yang mengajak Chanyeol menjadi anak yang gila, hyperactif, idiot. Baekhyun yang merubah hidup Chanyeol. Mewarnai kisah Chanyeol dengan canda dan tawa. Dan kini, Baekhyun dengan mudah melepasnya hanya karena orang tua mereka akan menikah? Tidak semudah itu bagi Chanyeol. Ia akan tetap bersama Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun yang diawali dengan pertengkaran memperebutkan kursi. Dan berakhir dengan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Indah. Itu semua indah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, hingga tidak sadar ia sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi yang indah. Mimpinya bersama Baekhyun, bisa terwujud dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama sadar, pernikahan orang tua mereka akan dilaksanakan besok. Ya, besok. Dan saat ini, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berjalan, berdua, menuju butik tempat appa dan eomma memesan baju. Dan mereka kesana untuk mencoba pakaian yang appa dan eomma pesankan untuk mereka. Chanyeol mencibir.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol hanya diam sedari tadi. Chanyeol menggeleng, lalu melirik sepanjang jalan yang ramai. "Hyung tahu kau tidak akan diam seperti ini jika tidak ada apa-apa," lanjut Baekhyun lagi. Kali ini, sedikit memaksa Chanyeol untuk bicara. Chanyeol hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kau memang tahu segalanya tentangku, hyung,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dan sampai mereka mencoba pakaian yang dipesankan oleh orang tua mereka pun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Hyung, bagaimana? Apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berpose imut-imut dan menggoyangkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Uwaa! Itu sangat cocok untukmu Yeollie! Astaga kau imut sekali," Baekhyun mencubit-cubit pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya lalu mendorong Baekhyun ke kamar pas. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

"Yeol.." Chanyeol yang tadinya sibuk berkaca menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau... Sangat cantik, hyung..." bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya malu. Pipinya bereaksi. Reaksi yang sama saat Chanyeol menggodanya. Sewaktu mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai sibuk menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, bermaksud mencari teman mereka. Di pesta ini, hanya mereka yang tergolong masih remaja. Meski sudah remaja akhir. Tamu-tamu lain kebanyakan adalah pengusaha -teman appanya Chanyeol- dan yeoja-yeoja paruh baya yang Kyungsoo yakini teman dari eommanya Baekhyun. Eomma Baekhyun memiliki sebuah butik yang cukup terkenal dikalangan atas. Hanya saja eomma Baekhyun tidak mengurus butik itu sendirian, ia membagi tugas dengan asisten kepercayaannya. Maka dari itu ia lebih sering berada di rumah.

"Kai! Kyungsoo!" yang dipanggil menoleh kearah sumber suara. Disana, didekat meja yang berisi minuman softdrink, berdiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendecak kagum sedangkan Kai hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Seperti kalian saja yang menikah," cibir Kai saat tiba dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menyikutnya, lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik Baek," puji Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun tersenyum. "Gomawo, Kyung,"

"Hei, aku benarkan?" ujar Kai protes. Kyungsoo mencubit-cubit lengannya lalu berbisik, "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kalau mereka tersinggung bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap dua insan dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan kami?" tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Baekhyun menoleh, lalu memperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan dan pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Iya, memangnya ada yang salah dengan pakaian kami?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Ia berdo'a mudah-mudahan Kai tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Namun sepertinya do'anya tidak didengar saat ini. Karena Kai, mengucapkan hal itu dengan begitu mulus dan tanpa jeda.

"Kalian sangat cocok, seperti pasangan yang mau menikah..."

Iya, memang benar. Baekhyun yang memakai tuksedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja putih didalamnya, dan celana panjang berwarna putih. Dasi berwarna hitamnya terlihat sangat kontras, namun itu yang membuatnya manis, karena kini Baekhyun mengecat rambut kecoklatannya menjadi hitam dan eyeliner tebal dibawah matanya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun. Perawakannya yang tinggi terlihat cocok menggunakan tuksedo berwarna hitam dengan kemeja yang berwarna sama seperti yang Baekhyun kenakan, putih. Dasinya berwarna hitam dan rambutnya ia tata rapi keatas. Sangat berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun yang manis, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak, lalu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menelan ludah gugup.

.

Acara pesta pernikahan eomma dan appa mereka sudah selesai, kini tinggal menyisakan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat pada tubuh mereka. Dan sialnya, esok pagi mereka harus berangkah ke kampus pagi karena ada jadwal jam 9.

"Baekkie, kau tak mau makan dulu?" tawar Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya terasa berdenyut kalau mengingat perkataan Kyungsoo dan teman-teman orang tuanya. Mereka, memuji ia dan Chanyeol. Mereka bilang, Chanyeol dan ia sangat cocok.

"Baek?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang kini tengah berganti pakaian. Chanyeol hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Baekhyun asal. Ia sudah sangat lelah- fisik dan batinnya lelah. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati ranjang, lalu duduk ditepi ranjang, tepat disebelah Baekhyun. "Kau tak makan dulu?"

"Aniyo," Baekhyun menggeleng lalu memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau sangat menyukai pakaian itu? Bergantilah dulu, memangnya kau tidak gerah?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu menyadari ia belum berganti baju. Setelah berganti baju ia pun menyusul Chanyeol yang kini 'menyusup' tidur di kamarnya. "Kau sendiri tidak makan terlebih dahulu Yeol?" dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Aku tak lapar,"

"Arasseo,"

"Tidurlah,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terdiam setelahnya. Posisi mereka yang kini tengah berhadapan membuat atmosfer kecanggungan mengisi ruang kamar Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia membelakangi Chanyeol. "Jaljayo, Yeol,"

"Ne, jaljayo, hyung,"

.

Chanyeol terbangun dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar milik Baekhyun selain dirinya. Matanya yang masih sayu melirik pada jam kecil yang berdiri di meja makas. Pukul 06.45 p.m. Chanyeol mengusap matanya pelan sambil bangkit dari ranjang milik Baekhyun.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol. Rumah sederhana ini terasa begitu sepi. Namun tidak lagi ketika Chanyeol mendengar suara yang cubut ribut dipagi hari dari arah dapur.

"Baekkie?"

"Yeollie? Itukah kau?"

Deg. Jantung Chanyeol terasa berdebar. Suara ini...

"Baekkie sedang mandi. Kau baru bangun?"

Eomma. Itu suara eomma -Chanyeol harus membiasakan dirinya mulai saat ini memanggil yeoja paruh baya itu dengan sebutan eomma-.

"Ah, ne eomma. Eomma sedang apa? Menyiapkan sarapan? Apa appa sudah bangun?" Chanyeol melempar berbagai pertanyaan yang melintas dipikirannya demi menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Kau kuliah jam berapa chagi?"

"Jam... Uh, jam 9 eomma. Aku akan menyusul hyung ke kamar mandi eomma. Masaklah yang banyak," gurau Chanyeol sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dilantai dua. Dekat kamarnya.

"Jika kau sanggup menghabiskannya, tak masalah," yeoja itu tertawa. "Jika kau suka memanggilnya Baekkie, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri memanggilnya hyung, Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya namun ia menghiraukannya.

.

Pintu itu terbuka tepat saat Chanyeol tiba didepannya. Namja yang membuka pintu mundur beberapa langkah, kaget tentu saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggumu selesai mandi," jawab Chanyeol acuh. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Seperti orang bodoh?"

"Uh?"

Baekhyun ingin sekali mencubit Chanyeol namun ia tahan. "Menungguku selesai mandi seperti orang bodoh?"

"Ya, jika itu demi kau," lagi-lagi Chanyeol menjawab acuh dan menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku mau mandi. Pergilah! Jangan mencoba untuk mengintip!"

"Ya! Pabboya! Aku tidak akan mengintipmu bodoh! Jelek! Raksasa! Kirin!" teriak Baekhyun sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan senyuman. 'Tanpa sadar kau menyebutkan itu.. Kau masih menyayangiku kan Baek?'

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit dibagian selangkangannya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa disana.

"Apa aku pinjam baju Baekhyun? Aku kan tak membawa baju ganti, hanya beberapa pakaian dalam," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka lemari pakaian Baekhyun.

"Ini kan..." Chanyeol meraih sebuah kaos berwarna putih polos. Ia tahu betul kaos ini miliknya. Ia pernah memberikan kaos ini pada Baekhyun saat ia kehujanan ketika hendak berangkat ke kampus. Kebetulan hari itu Chanyeol membawa baju ganti.

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum menemukan kaos itu masih bagus. Rapi dan tidak tampak perubahan sedikitpun. Baekhyun pasti tidak pernah memakainya. Tentu saja, ukurannya sangat berbeda. Jika Baekhyun yang memakainya, baju itu akan sangat kebesaran.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Eomma sedang berdiri diambang pintu sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "Cepatlah turun, kami menunggumu untuk sarapan,"

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh sambil tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Eomma, bolehkah aku meminjam baju hyung?" Eomma hanya terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja. Tapi, untuk kaos itu..." Eomma sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya. "Baekie bilang kaos itu pemberian dari kekasihnya. Kau izin saja padanya," lalu yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu.

.

Chanyeol turun dengan rasa malas. Berangkat ke kampus pagi hari adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Apalagi, kelas pagi ini dimulai oleh Kim seonsaeng.

"Waw Chanyeol, aku kira itu sudah tidak muat lagi padamu," gumam Baekhyun spontan saat melihat Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat ia menyadari tatapan bingung kedua orang tuanya. "Ah, maksudku..."

"Iya hyung, masih muat. Aku juga tidak menyangka.. Aku juga menemukan kemeja ini, tidakkah ini kebesaran untukmu hyung?" ucapan Chanyeol sontak membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berbicara seperti itu, bahkan didepan orang tuanya.

"Apa maksud kalian? Appa tidak mengerti. Chanyeol, duduklah. Appa sudah lapar,"

.

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas di kamarnya. Baekhyun menepuk bahunya pelan. "Yeol," panggilnya.

"Ne?" balas Chanyeol tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya, takut ada yang tertinggal. Sejujurnya, ia masih mengantuk.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, Yeol," gumam Baekhyun, lalu ia menjauhi Chanyeol sedikit.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini tengah membelakanginya. "Kau ingin... Apa?"

"Kumohon jangan bahas tentang kita lagi. Jangan buat... Appa dan eomma curiga," lalu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam.

"Begitu.. Ya. Kau ingin aku melupakan semua tentang kita secepat itu?" balas Chanyeol tepat saat Baekhyun sampai diambang pintu. "Itu tak mudah, Baek. Tak akan semudah itu,"

Baekhyun terdiam, lalu menoleh sedikit. "Aku saja bisa, mengapa kau tidak?" ujar Baekhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Kau bisa? Benarkah? Aku tak yakin," gumam Chanyeol dengan mata tertuju pada pintu.

TBC

Huaa ini gaje banget ya aku sadar! Mianhae~~~ last, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last chaper for I Just Know I Love You seq Broke Up! Hope you'll like it!

ENJOY THE STORY! GET OUT FROM MY FIC IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

Baekhyun berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kukatakan? Aku bahkan belum -samasekali belum- bisa melupakannya..."

Baekhyun menekan dadanya, lalu merosot turun, memposisikan dirinya duduk -masih dengan bersandar pada pintu-. "Aku tidak menyesal, tapi ini begitu menyakitkan.."

"Eomma.. Eotteohke?" gumam Baekhyun. Sadar ia masih didepan kamarnya, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan turun menuju lantai bawah dan menunggu Chanyeol disana.

"Chanyeol! Cepat!" teriaknya sebelum benar-benar menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol menekan dadanya yang sesak, ia mendengar -lebih tepatnya menguping- monolog Baekhyun didepan pintu. Namja itu masih mencintainya. Dan ia pun begitu. Tapi, Baekhyun benar. Disisi lain, ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan appanya. Toh, selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah membahagiakan appanya. Ia terlalu cuek untuk urusan keluarga. Dan Chanyeol, ingin membahagiakan appanya. Seharusnya ia bisa seperti Baekhyun. Merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai. Namun Chanyeol tau, melakukannya tidaklah semudah memikirkannya.

"Argh!"

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti disana dan jangan mengikutiku lagi, Park Chanyeol?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan dada Chanyeol yang masih ingin berjalan disampingnya. Chanyeol mendengus sebal, "Bisakah kau berhenti menekan dadaku, Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun membuang muka, lalu menurunkan tangannya dari dada Chanyeol.

Dengan gaya yang angkuh -dimata Baekhyun- Chanyeol mengusap-usap kemeja yang ia gunakan, seolah ingin menghapus jejak tangan Baekhyun dari sana. "Aku tidak mengikutimu," belanya.

"Cih," Baekhyun mendecih dan memperagakan dirinya seolah tengah meludah. "Jika tidak mengikutiku, mengapa ketika aku berhenti kau juga berhenti?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyindir.

"Itu hakku. Sepertinya ini jalan umum," lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendecih sambil memalingkan muka. Banyak alasan!

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Baekhyun segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kampusnya. Chanyeol tetap mengikuti, namun Baekhyun tak ambil pusing. Sejak tadi pagi, keduanya memang sudah mulai tak akur. Sejak Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia sudah bisa melupakan Chanyeol, Chanyeol nampak sinis padanya.

Baekhyun membuka salah satu bilik toilet dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya sambil bersandar pada wastafel. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Gayanya masih saja angkuh!

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia sinis pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya terlalu sakit saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bisa melupakannya. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit begitu menyadari ucapan Baekhyun adalah kebohongan semata. Baekhyun belum benar-benar melupakannya kan?

.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamarnya -dan Baekhyun- sebelum telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Suara tangis samar yang ditutupi oleh suara indah yang sedang bernyanyi.

"Baby, don't cry, tonight,"

Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Chanyeol. Tentu saja, itu kan suara Kyungsoo! Bisa dipastikan bagaimana keadaan didalam. Suara isakan tangis itu masih terdengar samar. Itu pasti suara Baekhyun yang sedang ditenangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menunda sedikit niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Ia lebih memilih berdiri bersandar pada pintu sambil menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Siapa tahu ia jadi lebih bisa memahami perasaan Baekhyun?

"Ta-tapi Kyungsoo..." suara Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

"Sst, uljima. Nanti kalau eommamu mendengar bagaimana? Kau sudah sejauh ini dan ketika eommamu mengetahui ini, semua ini tak berarti lagi Baekhyun," Kyungsoo terdengar seperti sedang menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sebesar inikah perjuangan Baekhyun? Dan ia justru semakin menyakiti namja itu. Menekannya dengan kata-kata cintanya. Harusnya ia bisa berada disana, diposisi Kyungsoo. Menenangkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang bukanlah namjachingu yang baik.

Chanyeol tampak berpikir keras, masuk atau tidak. Ia ingin sekali masuk, meminta maaf dan memeluk Baekhyun. Berkata, 'Aku berjanji akan melepasmu. Kau hyungku tersayang,' tapi ia tidak yakin. Namun jika ia tetap berdiri disini, diambang pintu, kapan ia bisa memeluk namja mungil yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya itu dan menenangkannya?

Chanyeol hanya diam, didepan pintu seperti orang bodoh. Tak lama pintu kamar itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang kaget karena ada Chanyeol dipintu. Namun Chanyeol tak menghiraukannya. Ia langsung menabrak Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong-bengong dan melesat masuk, mencari Baekhyun. Sial, berapa lama Chanyeol bertingkah seperti orang bodoh didepan pintu? Baekhyun bahkan sampai tertidur!

"Ia kelelahan Chanyeol, aku tahu kau menguping," suara Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dibelakangnya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan singkatnya. Chanyeol menunduk lesu, "Begitu, ya,"

Kyungsoo menepuk sahabatnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka -Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- adalah sahabat baik. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah teman sedari kecil. Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang peka, apalagi terhadap Baekhyun. Ia sudah terlalu sering diminta Baekhyun menemaninya jika namja penggemar eyeliner itu sedang dilanda masalah.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Kyungsoo lalu melirik tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger dengan manisnya dibahunya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan sambil tersenyum lemah. Seakan mengatakan, 'Aku benar-benar bukan orang baik. Aku pantas untuk dihukum,'

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya dapat membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum manis untuk memberi semangat. "Baekhyun butuh kerja sama darimu," ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Lalu namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Ia tidak bisa melewati ini sendiri, Chanyeol. Ini terlalu berat," dan Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Rasanya dunianya sudah jatuh sejak Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan Baekhyun sudah berkorban sejauh ini. Tak tega juga jika Chanyeol memaksakan kehendak, meskipun sebenarnya hatinya masih belum bisa menerima Baekhyun sebagai kakaknya.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata yang membengkak sempurna dan hidung yang teramat sangat merah. Ia sudah menangis hebat tadi, ditambah ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Wajar saja jika wajahnya seburuk itu.

Baekhyun hendak bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya dan menyuruhnya tetap berbaring. Baekhyun menatap orang itu bingung, lalu menatap jam diatas meja nakasnya yang menunjukkan hari sudah cukup malam.

"Hyung berbaring saja. Akan aku ambilnya handuk kecil untuk mengompres mata hyung. Bengkak sekali," ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun pelan. Lalu ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dielus Chanyeol. Begitu hangat, kalau ia boleh jujur ia tak ingin Chanyeol melepaskannya. "Jadi.. Hyung ya?" gumam Baekhyun. Lalu ia menyentuh dadanya, "Sesak. Mengapa ini berat sekali? Ternyata membahagiakan orang tua tak semudah itu. Appa, apakah aku salah?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil menatap jendela kamarnya. Langit sudah gelap, dan ia dapat melihat bintang disana. Bersinar amat terang seolah mengejeknya yang sedang dirundung duka. Baekhyun menunduk, tak mampu bertatapan lebih lama dengan bintang-bintang itu. Tangannya mulai menyilang dikakinya yang ia tekuk. Lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Isak tangis itu mulai terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang membawa baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil didalamnya. Chanyeol terpaku beberapa saat ketika melihat Baekhyun. Sepertinya HYUNG nya menangis lagi.

"Hyung? Jangan menangis lagi. Bengkak matamu saja belum hilang," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun penuh sayang. Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi isakan itu mulai memudar. Sedikit tersenyum, Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu bertatapan dengannya.

"Hyung berbaring. Pejamkan matamu," Baekhyun menurut. Chanyeol mengambil handuk kecil didalam baskom yang basah terkena air hangat, memerasnya pelan dan mengusap-usapnya pada mata Baekhyun secara perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah datar Baekhyun. Wajahnya memang tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, tapi bisa dengan mudah ditebak kalau Baekhyun sekarang sedang sedih. Pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol seperti orang mati. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia sudah merasa cukup mengompres mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya, lalu membuka sebuah pesan dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun makan dan mengobati mata bengkaknya dengan air dingin.

Chanyeol melotot. Sial! Ia salah! Harusnya kan air dingin tapi ia malah mengompres mata Baekhyun dengan air hangat. Bereaksi tidak ya? Mata Baekhyun akan sembuh atau malah semakin membengkak?

"Yeol..." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah gugup. "Hmm, hyung. Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu jika mengompres mata bengkak harus pakai air dingin. Tadi aku pakai air hangat hyung," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchana, terima kasih,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya. "Hyung lapar?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Ayo makan. Aku tidak mau mati muda. Kyungsoo bisa saja membunuhku jika kau tidak mau makan. Eomma dan appa juga bisa memarahiku,"

"Memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"9.00 p.m. hyung,"

Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Baiklah," suaranya kembali serak. Padahal sedari tadi ia tengah mengumpulkan tenaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Appa dan eomma sudah makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan kini mereka ke rumah appa. Kita akan tinggal disana hyung, mereka sedang membereskannya. Aku diminta untuk menjaga hyung," Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku menunggu hyung," lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum. "Yasudah, kajja,"

.

Baekhyun nampak mencoret-coret bukunya dengan gusar. Chanyeol yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Hyung, kau itu kenapa? Lihatlah kertas-kertas dibukumu. Terbuang percuma hanya untuk coretan tidak bermakna seperti itu," tegur Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak menjawab, namun tangannya juga tak berhenti menyakiti kertas itu dengan ujung pensil tajamnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Hyung! Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," tawar Chanyeol. Sejujurnya ia juga merasa bosan. Ia kesepian, tidak memiliki teman yang bisa diajak berbicara sejak tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau saja yang bercerita, hyung akan mendengarkannya," Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Baik sekali hyungnya yang manis ini.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Kris..."

"Siapa itu Kris?" baru kalimat pertama dan Baekhyun sudah memotong ceritanya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi. Kapan ia akan berhenti menghela nafas?

"Temanku yang ada di China. Hmm, anak dari temannya appa. Dia dan keluarganya kesini tadi sore saat kau tidur. Mereka menyelamati eomma dan appa atas pernikahan mereka kemarin. Mereka tidak bisa datang tepat saat pesta karena tidak mendapat tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan minggu lalu," jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? Lanjutkan. Hyung ingin dengar," meski bibirnya mengatakan ia ingin mendengar cerita Chanyeol, percayalah hatinya menjerit tidak. Bahkan Baekhyun terlihat seperti tidak peduli dengan cerita Chanyeol. Tangan mungil pemilik jari terlentik di kelas itu bahkan tidak menghentikan kegiatannya menghancurkan buku kuliahnya.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Dia menanyakan hyung tadi, tapi aku bilang hyung sedang kelelahan. Dia ingin mengajak kita jalan-jalan tadi. Tapi karena hyung sedang sakit, jadi aku hanya pergi berdua dengannya,"

Ngilu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. Bisakah Chanyeol mendengar suara hati Baekhyun yang menjerit 'Tolong! Jangan lanjutkan!'?

"Memangnya mengajakmu kemana? Dia sudah lulus atau masih kuliah?" Munafik. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menyadari kemunafikan ini. Cih, Baekhyun menjijikkan! Sangat!

Chanyeol tampak berpikir. "Dia belum lulus, tahun ini sepertinya. Berarti dia tingkat akhir. Dia mengajakku ke Lotte World, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengajaknya ke restoran tempat dulu kita sering pergi kesana bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai, hyung,"

Tolong hentikan itu, Chanyeol. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, bodoh? Bukankah tadi siang kau bilang tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi? Tidak ingin menekannya lagi? Itu kan alasanmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung sekarang?

Tapi yang kau lakukan kini makin membuatnya sakit, kalau kau ingin tahu. Ia jadi semakin berat memilih untuk melanjutkan ini -melepaskan hubungan kalian- atau kembali padamu. Ia tak ingin -masih tak ingin- kehilangan dirimu, Chanyeol! Kau pasti tahu itu! Atau kau sedang mempermainkannya?

"Lalu? Kalian berbicara tentang apa saja Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mulai angkat suara ketika Chanyeol terdiam cukup lama. Baekhyun menyembunyikan perasaannya yang tercabik seperti buku dalam genggamannya.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun. Ini memang tak seberapa bagi orang lain, dan begitu pula bagi Kris. Namun bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ini sangatlah menyakitkan. Memang, ia dan Kris hanya pergi ke restoran itu dan makan seperti biasa disana sambil berbincang melepas rindu. Tapi, restoran itu penuh kenangan bukan? Dan Baekhyun, justru ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan ADIK nya dengan teman lamanya itu di restoran yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka. Siapakah yang paling munafik disini? Semuanya memuakkan.

"Ya.. Kami hanya berbincang tentang perkuliahan. Ia bilang setelah lulus ia akan mengambil alih perusahaan appanya. Dan ia akan tinggal di Korea,"

Dia akan tinggal di Korea. Akankah ia akan semakin dekat denganmu, Chanyeol?

"Bersama istrinya,"

Sadar atau tidak, sesak yang menghampiri Baekhyun seketika hilang. Baekhyun bahkan menghela nafas lega didepan Chanyeol. Entah Chanyeol menyadarinya atau tidak, keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Sekarang sudah malam. Bagaimana jika kita tidur saja?" ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk.

.

Baekhyun terbangun saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi dan mentari belum keluar untuk menyapa bumi. Masih sangat gelap, namun Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk keluar kamarnya.

Tujuannya adalah dapur, ia ingin memasak sesuatu untuk dirinya, Chanyeol dan mungkin appa dan eommanya. Siapa tahu appa dan eomma pulang semalam saat keduanya sudah tidur.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang bersebelahan dengan ponsel Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dapur. Ia menyetel lagu tanpa earphone, membiarkan lagu itu terdengar kencang dipagi sepi ini. Baekhyun mulai membuka lemari pendingin. Ada apa ya yang kira-kira bisa ia masak pagi ini?

Kelas kuliahnya hari ini dimulai pukul 1 nanti. Jadi ia bisa sedikit bersantai dalam memasak.

Meskipun sudah membongkar lemari pendingin berukuran sedang itu, ia tetap tak menemukan ide untuk menu sarapan mereka. Akhirnya ia mengambil ponselnya dan berniat mencari referensi dari internet. Tepat saat lagunya dimatikan, ponselnya berdering. Dari eomma.

"Baekkie, eomma dan appa tidak bisa pulang hari ini, kami akan ke Busan untuk hari ini dan besok untuk mengecek perusahaan appa. Ada sedikit permasalahan disana. Bahan makanan hampir habis, bisakah kau dan Chanyeol berbelanja nanti siang untuk keperluan kalian sendiri?" Eommanya menyambarnya dengan kalimat super panjang yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan. Tapi akhirnya, "Ah, ne eomma," hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab. Eommanya berpesan agar hati-hati di rumah dan jangan lupa mengunci pintu jika keluar. Setelahnya, sambungan telepon itu terputus.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mendadak malas untuk masak. 'Beli saja nanti saat mau belanja,' pikirnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar lagi.

.

"Apa saja yang harus kita beli?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Nanti saja tanya pada eomma. Kita cari restoran dulu, aku lapar," balas Baekhyun cuek lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam didepan kamar mandi.

"Memangnya hyung tidak memasak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Ia menatap punggung Baekhyun yang hampir tenggelam dibalik pintu kamar. "Tidak! Hyung malas!" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Calon istri pemalas, bisa sekurus apa aku nanti? Apa akan sekurus Sehun?" Chanyeol bergumam pelan, lalu tertawa kecil mengingat Sehun, adik dari Kris, yang seperti anak kurang gizi. Ia melupakan sejenak kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah calon istrinya, melainkan kakaknya.

.

Baekhyun menyesap coklat panas yang berada didepannya. Chanyeol, yang duduk disebrangnya tampak begitu menikmati spageti bolognaisenya. Baekhyun berdehem pelan menarik perhatian Chanyeol. "Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu? Ponselku tertinggal," Chanyeol mengangguk sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. "Hyung tidak makan? Bukankah tadi hyung bilang hyun lapar?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya memesan coklat panas untuk sarapannya. Chanyeol khawatir maag Baekhyun kambuh.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu memposisikan ponsel Chanyeol ditelinganya. "Yoboseyo eomma,"

"Ne, Yeollie?"

"Ini Baekkie eomma. Eomma, apa saja yang harus Baekkie dan Yeollie beli?" tanya Baekhyun to the point.

"Hanya kebutuhanmu dan Yeollie saja sayang. Untuk keperluan selama eomma dan appa pergi. Jika kalian tidak ingin memasak, ya tidak usah belanja bahan makanan," Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Ne, eomma. Maaf mengganggu,"

"Ne,"

Baekhyun menydorkan ponsel Chanyeol kepada sang pemilik. "Kau ingin aku masak untukmu di rumah atau membeli makanan seperti ini saja selama dua hari ini? Jika kau ingin aku memasak, kita akan belanja bahan makanan. Jika kau ingin delivery saja, kita tak usah belanja bahan makanan, begitu kata eomma," jelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut. "Hyung mau memasakkanku makanan setiap hari?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam, "Iya, jika kau mau,"

"Baiklah, kita belanja bahan makanan saja,"

Baekhyun mengiyakan.

.

"Hyung aku lapar," Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingnya. "Sebentar lagi appa dan eomma pulang kan? Hyung mengantuk. Tunggu mereka saja, ne, Yeollie," pinta Baekhyun. Chanyeol merengut. "Tapi kan hyung belum masak untuk makan malam," Chanyeol mengingatkan. Baekhyun menggeliat. "Eomma bilang eomma membawakan kita makanan," Chanyeol hanya bisa meghela nafas pasrah. Perutnya sudah sangat perih.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eomma pulang!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang membuat Baekhyun terbangun karena kaget. Chanyeol segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu untuk eommanya. Diikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan pelan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Kau sudah tidur ya, Baekkie?" suara sang appa membuatnya menoleh. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Makan dulu," ujar sang eomma yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja makan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol sudah duduk dikursi meja makan, dan itu mengundang tawa kedua orang tuanya. "Kau lapar sekali, ne, Yeollie?" tanya sang eomma gemas. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ne! Tadi aku membangunkan hyung tapi hyung tidak mau bangun," Ckck, bocah itu mengadu.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. "Hyung! Cuci muka dulu!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mendengus sebal dan berjalan menuju wastafel. "Chanyeol, jangan begitu pada Baekhyun. Kan kasihan dia," ujar sang appa mengingatkan. Chanyeol hanya nyengir.

Mereka makan dengan tenang, sesekali iringi godaan dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun. Sang eomma dan sang appa hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

Makanan sudah habis tapi mereka masih duduk dimeja makan. "Ada yang ingin eomma dan appa bicarakan dengan kalian," ujar sang appa. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol entah mengapa menegang. Tanpa sadar saling menggenggam dibalik meja.

"Apa benar, sebelum kami menikah kalian adalah sepasang kekasih?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap eomma mereka kaget. Darimana kedua orang tuanya ini tahu?

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun keduanya tak ada yang berniat membuka mulut. Mereka tahu, ucapan eommanya bukanlah sepenuhnya pertanyaan.

"Eomma sudah curiga sejak awal pertemuan kita. Saat makan malam hari sabtu itu," aku sang eomma. Appanya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua anaknya menunduk dalam.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya?" pinta sang appa lembut namun tegas. Chanyeol, merasa dirinya yang merupakan seme dalam hubungan mereka dulunya, mendongak dan memberanikan diri menatap appanya. Tak lama, lalu ia menunduk lagi.

"Kami..."

"Memang sepasang kekasih dulu," Baekhyun berjengit saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Tapi ia tak berani menoleh. Ia masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya menunduk.

Sang eomma masih tersenyum. Mendekati Baekhyun dan mengelus surai hitam legam anak kandungnya itu. "Lalu bagaimana hubungan kalian saat ini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kami... Putus," merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya, kali ini Baekhyun yang menjawab. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menahan tangis.

"Darimana eomma dan appa tahu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Sang appa angkat bicara.

-flashback-

"Ada apa Chanyeol?"

Sang eomma yang tadinya ingin meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk mencuci piring pun berhenti. Sepertinya percakapan anak kandungnya dengan calon anak tirinya begitu serius.

"Benarkah kau hyungku? Kau adalah kekasihku, Baek.." sang eomma hanya dapat menahan nafas.

"Inikah alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Tak lama terdengar suara anaknya lagi. "Aku adalah hyungmu. Itu tidak lagi Chanyeol, kita sudah putus,"

"Tapi, kita masih sali-"

"Ya, alasanku adalah demi eommaku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan eommaku Chanyeol. Dan aku yakin, kau juga tak mau mengecewakan appamu kan..."

"Tapi tidak begini Baek. Mengapa kau menyembunyikan ini dariku? Mengapa tidak mengatakan semuanya dari awal? Jika memang begini masalahnya, kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi..."

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau masih mencintaiku kan?" sang eomma hanya dapat menebak apa jawaban Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Baek. Aku tidak peduli kalau kita memang saudara tiri. Yang aku tahu aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku hanya tahu untuk mencintaimu,"

Niat sang eomma untuk meminta bantuan anaknya pun diurungkan. Ia segera menghampiri calon suaminya yang masih duduk di ruang tengah.

-flashback end-

"Eomma dan appa sering menemukan kalian bertingkah aneh. Itu juga membuat kami makin curiga. Lagipula, appa sempat mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan teman Baekhyun yang mungil itu kemarin siang Chanyeol. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun membutuhkan kerjasama darimu. Dan appa dan eomma sebenarnya selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian,"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin tertunduk. Bahkan, Baekhyun sudah mulai menangis sekarang.

"Maafkan aku eomma, appa..."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap sang appa yang baru saja melempar pertanyaan padanya. Tak peduli lagi ia jika ketahuan menangis, yang jelas ia sudah sangat merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Maafkan aku..." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Bakehyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan lalu mengelus bahu Baekhyun. Hendak memeluknya namun sungkan pada kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih, sang eomma masih berada disamping Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kalian putus?" kali ini pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh sang eomma.

"Agar kalian bisa bersatu.. Bukankah harus ada yang mengalah?" ujar Chanyeol pelan.

Sang eomma dan sang appa hanya tersenyum. Anaknya tegar sekali.

"Terimakasih..."

Chanyeol menunduk. Menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Sesak didadanya benar-benar menyiksa. Isak tangis Baekhyun perlahan mengencang. Tangannya mencari pegangan dan menemukan tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremasnya, seakan dengan begitu ia bisa menghilangkan sesak didadanya.

"Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya melakukan itu,"

Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun juga, meski masih dengan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Kami tidak melarang kalian berhubungan kok. Toh kalian bukan saudara kandung, berbeda marga pula," ujar sang appa santai. Tidakkah namja paruh baya itu kasihan pada Baekhyun? Baekhyun sudah menangis sejak tadi!

"Ta-tapi appa,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Chanyeol. Jadilah kekasih Baekhyun seperti dulu," omongan eommanya memotong ucapannya. Chanyeol tertawa lega, lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang semakin menangis kencang didadanya. Berbeda dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya, kini tangis Bekhyun adalah tangis bahagia. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai mengcengkram lengan Chanyeol saking tidak kuatnya mendengar ini semua.

Sang eomma dan sang appa hanya bisa tersenyum. Mereka senang kedua anaknya bahagia, tak perlu lagi mengorbankan kebahagiaan mereka untuk orang tuanya lagi. Dan dua insan paruh baya itu merasa terharu juga salut pada kebaikan hati anaknya yang rela membuang kebahagiaannya sendiri demi orang tuanya.

Mereka semua senang, terharu dan merasa sesak. Sesak akan kebahagiaan yang Tuhan berikan. Kebahagiaan ini terlalu berlebih.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama Kai di kelas. Baekhyun memamerkan senyumnya sebelum berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggeser posisi Kai. "Aku kembali bersama Chanyeol!"

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA?!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan. Chanyeol yang memandang ketiganya hanya dapat memutar bolamatanya malas. "Appa dan eomma mengetahui semuanya sejak awal, dan mereka mengizinkan kami tetap berhubungan," balas Chanyeol.

"SYUKURLAH! BAEKKIE SELAMAT YAA!" Kyungsoo menjerit heboh lalu memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu. Kai hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar lalu beralih pada Chanyeol. "Kau beruntung, kawan. Kau sekamar dengannya kan? Hoho, itu kesempatan bagus," ujar Kai. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Aniyo," balas Chanyeol lalu duduk dimeja Kai. "Appa dan eomma langsung memisahkan kamar kami tadi malam,"

"Haha, dunia adil, kawan," ujar Kai setengah meledek. Chanyeol tersenyum manis. "Yang penting aku bisa kembali bersama Baekkie," ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Mereka akan menikmati hari-hari mereka dengan senyuman mulai sekarang. Tak ada lagi tangisan Baekhyun dan jeritan frustasi Chanyeol. Mereka semua -Bahagia.

END

Anak sombong datang~~~ gila ya aku tuh sombong banget gak pernah ada kata-kata apaa kek gitu di fic-fic ku, aku bingung mau nulis apa soalnyaxD

Yaudah gini aja, aku udah nyelesein ff yang gak ada yang nunggu ini ;3 nyesek amat dah/?\ last... give me your review please? Aku bahagia banget kalo baca review, tapi sayang yang review fic ku dikit-dikit banget-" jadi, review yaaa.. juseyoo;))


End file.
